Viktor Vajra
Viktor Vajra is a malicious and sadistic fighter. He is currently the Main Course of the Diablo Manifesto Paramilitia's Full Course of Hell. He's a very troubled man with a troubled past, having been raised in the Fasting Man's Promised Land. Appearance Viktor is a fairly tall man, robust and void of hair on his body and head. The hair he used to have was bright red, which he kept in a ponytail at the back. He wears an eye patch on his right eye and his left eye has no coloration whatsoever. He has a square-shaped and rectangular nose. He bears a nasty scar that runs from his right pectoral, across his abdomen and down to his left hip. The scar tends to glow a flesh-colored red when his powers are in use. For attire, he wears mainly blue shorts with red stripes going down the sides and sports tape wrapped around his fists, wrists, ankles and heels. Personality Viktor usually seems distant from everything he does and everyone he interacts with. He still pays attention to what is being said to him, but he is a very quiet person. Many people speculate it was from his time spent in his home: The Fasting Man's Promised Land. His goal in life is to find a deadly enough challenge to overcome, one that he feels that may put him the closest to Death's Door or that will prove to be his end. He has yet to find this challenge. He rarely gets angry, attacking with a numb, expressionless face. Despite this, he is a relentless and sadistic fighter. He will push anyone he faces to the brink of total annihilation, refusing to let up or let the opposition have any room to breathe. History Full Course Menu * Hors d'Oeuvre: A production of Valiant Cheese made only a few times a year, Corpse Cazu Marzu looks like rotting flesh. It starts out as a respectable Pecorino (brine and smoked) but is then left in the open for deadly Rigorflies to lay their eggs in. The cheese is only good to eat when the eggs hatch into Rigormaggots. The taste is regarded as pungent, but not nearly as pungent as regular Cazu Marzu cheese due to the quality of the milk used to make it. The cheese is only good to eat as long as the Rigormaggots are alive, and if not chewed properly, they can bury into the intestinal tract. Viktor spent two whole weeks in the hospital and almost died of malnutrition thanks to this dish. * Soup: To prepare the soup, fresh blood is extracted from a Monster Noko and combined with it's meat. The meat is cooked beforehand with a special blend of herbs and spices. The blood is kept from coagulating by using a special fish sauce and is then watered down with the broth made from the cooked meat. It is then topped with Macho Blood Clams, a special variety of Blood Clam that gives its consumer an adrenaline boost. The clams are boiled for twenty seconds before being served on top of the soup. The rawer the clam, the more exuberant the taste. This also means that both parts of the dish are more susceptible to blood-born illnesses like certain strains of influenza. * Fish: Only chefs that have undergone ten years of rigorous training are allowed to prepare it, and even then, it is still incredibly deadly. To properly prepare the fish itself, it must be stored underground in a shallow hole for 6 months to let it ferment. Even so, the fish is so toxic that every one in six pieces of sashimi contain deadly toxins and one in four taste incredibly repugnant. One piece out of the entire plate will be both toxic and foul tasting, the ultimate insult to injury. Fail to properly prepare the fish, and every single piece is toxic. It is extremely hard to tell which slivers of the fish is toxic or foul, so Viktor will often play a culinary game of Russian roulette to figure out which pieces are toxic. If a toxic piece is consumed the victim will have their lungs paralyzed instantaneously and begin intense vomiting. * Meat: The legs of a Giant Octopus Bullfrog which have been quickly severed from their body. Viktor likes his legs rare as the legs have a brain of their own and the enhanced nerve activity makes them unpredictable. If not chewed properly, the still wriggling flesh can choke the diner. He also prefers to eat the younger, less mature frogs as opposed to the full grown adults. One time, his kidneys nearly failed him after consuming it, and spent 9 weeks in the hospital recovering. * Main Dish: * Salad: The leaves from the Poking Hell plant boiled down fives times then sun dried for twenty minutes. It is then tossed with Styx Caps, Midnight Bell Blossoms and Hemlock Parsnip and topped with a vinaigrette made from the berries. The berries and the leaves of the plant are the least toxic parts of the plant but can still lead to violent fits of vomiting or diarrhea. It creates a burning feeling in the stomach no matter if the plant is cooked or raw, making it feel like hell has erupted in your stomach. * Dessert: The national fruit of The Fasting Man's Promised Land, the fruit is typically prepared in other dishes. On it's own the fruit is incredibly dangerous, especially when unripe. However, they are said to have an incredibly rich and creamy flavor, and even resemble the creaminess of ice cream when chilled. Viktor discovered, when he and Pomadora were visiting that you can eat the fruit when they are out of season, i.e. when the fruit has not yet opened to reveal the yellow arilli and black seeds inside. They discovered that the fruit's flavor is most vibrant when it's out of season, despite it's more deadly nature. Viktor wound up with severe vomiting mere hours after consuming. * Drink: A tea made from a berry that can only be picked one hour a year before becoming extremely deadly. It is brewed using the berries and the needles of the deadly Hangman Yew. Properly prepared the tea can lower cholesterol levels and strengthen the immune system. Improperly prepared, it can send its consumer straight into a coma. Viktor fell into a coma after drinking an amateur concotion of this beverage and it nearly starved him to death. Once out of the coma, he declared it to be his favorite beverage in the world. Powers and Abilities Hunting Method Viktor mainly focuses on tiring his target out through incredibly quick strikes, never letting his opposition rest. His is mostly a close range fighter, with a heavy disadvantage at long range. However, because of his quick and agile movements, he can easily reach targets in the distance. He has very few defensive strategies, but figures he doesn't need one as so many of his opponents have fallen at his feet at his terrifying offense. Gourmet Cells Viktor was born with Gourmet Cells inside of his body and has been fine tuning them ever since he learned he had them. Because of his experience in the Full Course of Hell, his Gourmet Cells are currently at peak strength. He still pushes himself to grow stronger or die trying. The more compatible the ingredient is with Viktor's body, the stronger he becomes. Ways of Combat Hydrogen Manipulation His cells have given him the ability to both generate and manipulate hydrogen. His Gourmet Cells enhance the natural electricity in him to perform electrolysis throughout his body, separating the molecules of water in his body into oxygen and hydrogen. The oxygen atoms remain in his body where they go into his bloodstream, while the hydrogen is emitted out his pours. Because of this he can get oxygen throughout his body more frequently and efficiently, while giving himself and outlet for a strong array of physical attacks. His physical prowess allows him to move so fast, he can cause the hydrogen he emits to react and combust around him. These attacks create flashes of fire and short explosives bursts. However, because it uses hydrogen produced from his own body, he runs the risk of becoming severely dehydrated. * Satan - A standard punch, usually inspired by martial arts strikes, that upon impact explode. When the punch hits it's target, Viktor triggers the hydrogen around the area of contact to combust and explode. * Mammon - This move is an ultra fast combination of moves, each accompanied by and explosion caused from the hydrogen generated by Viktor. * Lucifer - Viktor gathers hydrogen to his hands, then propels both of his fists forward. As a result, the hydrogen bursts into a projectile. The faster he is when propelling his fists, the faster the projectile becomes. The slower the fists, the more force is added to the move. * Leviathan - Viktor uses this technique as an anti-air attack. Leaping into the air, he propels his fist upward and turns. As he raises his fist, he ignites the hydrogen surrounding his arm. As his fist makes contact with his target, the hydrogen explodes. * Beelzebub - Formed using a jumping knee strike, this attack can be used to pass through or deflect certain attacks. He raises his knee just as the attack is about to hit him, and uses the hydrogen generated around his knee to chew through the attack. Viktor has to time the move correctly, or else the opposition's attack will hit him first. If successful, the hydrogen bursts and the opponent's attack is disrupted. * Belphegor - For this technique, Viktor waits for the opposition to strike. He creates a veil of hydrogen around his body, and if the opponent's attack is fast enough and lands with enough impact, the entire veil explodes. This burns the opponent and sends them back with a good amount of force. * Asmodeus - Viktor generates more hydrogen around his body than normal. As a result, he receives more oxygen into his blood, raising his physical stamina, and allowing him to move at faster speeds for longer periods of time. Now, every step he takes ignites or explodes as he moved. Trivia * His appearance is based on Sagat from the Street Fighter franchise. * Viktor's name is comprised of: ** Viktor: Meaning conqueror. ** Vajra: A Sanskrit sword meaning both thunderbolt and diamond. * His theme song is Thrill Switch by Cut One. * His attacks are named after the Seven Princes of Hell (Satan/Wrath, Mammon/Greed, Lucifer/Pride, Leviathan/Envy, Beelzebub/Gluttony, Belphegor/Sloth, Asmodeus/Lust). Category:Male Category:Human Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Males Category:Bishokuya Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character